paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Puckett
Maxwell "Max" Puckett is the main protagonist of Paranatural, an up-and-coming spectral , and a (reluctant) member of the Activity Club. Personality Max can initially seem to be somewhat cynical and pessimistic, often making snarky and sarcastic comments half the time while dealing with residents of Mayview. He cares about his family and friends though, dealing with shoplifters himself rather than ruin his father's optimistic view of Mayview, and giving P.J. a (not very convincing) pep-talk to boost his self-confidence while feeling guilt when he's told ghosts couldn't wield tools despite promising him one. Though Max is usually a straight man to Mayview's eccentricity, he's not above annoying people for the sake of it or making puns, qualities he shows in full force when he's hanging with Isaac. Biography Max and his family lived in Baxborough (the "big city") before moving to Mayview. His friends in Baxborough included two kids called Sam and Doghouse. Max, along with Sam and Doghouse, became involved with parkour during his time at Baxborough. Max's mother died five years before the start of the comic from an unknown cause; because of this, Max's Dad decided to move with his children back to his childhood town of Mayview. Paranatural Max Puckett moves to Mayview with his family to discover his new home sits above a corner store. Though he notices strange noises in his room late at night, he does not actually see any spirits until his altercation with Johnny and his gang the next morning. A lengthy chase occurs after he lands on Johnny's face with his scooter and he is greeted by Suzy from the Journalism Club, who shows him around the school while trying to get him to join her. After meeting his new classmates and teachers, he is asked by his history teacher Mr. Spender to meet him after school. Later he notices Isabel chasing a Gobbledygook he can see, and follows her. Though Isabel is excited that he could see the spirit too, she locks in a storage closet for his safety. He's drawn to a bat that turns out to be a tool, which he uses to take out the rampaging spirit before he collapsed. Max is introduced to the world of ghosts, spirits, spectrals and tools by Mr. Spender. He initially declines to join the activity club, wanting to have more time to think about it. Later at night, he meets the ghosts inhabiting his bedroom, a boy named P.J. and his companion poltergeist Lefty, a disembodied hand. After this, his home briefly attacked by a Racist Whale Frog. Before he confronts the spirit, he calls Isabel for back up before joining Lefty in fighting. During their fight, Max has a brief encounter with his spirit in a trance, and is almost defeated by the frog before a timely arrival by Ed, who defeats it. The next morning, Max and Isaac embark towards Isaac's "secret shortcut," with the intent to blackmail Mr. Spender for answers about the club. They run into Johnny and Ollie, the Sphinx of Games, and Suzy, and eventually make their way to Isaac's contact, the Doorman. After a brief confrontation between the Doorman and allows them to Teleport inside the clubroom. Inside, Isaac and Max overhear a conversation between Mr. Spender and Mr. Walker about a Cousinhood in Mayview before Max gives away their hiding spot. Mr. Spender inquires about Max joining the club again while explaining to him more about his tool and the trance-state he entered. After being implored further by Mr. Spender, Max relents and joins the club. Abilities Before moving to Mayview, Max apparently has a history of recreational free running alongside his friends back in Baxborough, and is shown to be very agile on foot and on his scooter. These talents alone allow him to avoid the likes of Johnny's gang when given the right environment - though he loses the one-on-one fight - and is shown to be very adaptable with his surroundings, such as when he used water to slide over and attack the Racist Whale Frog. As a spectral, Max can physically interact with other spectral creatures, as well as manipulate his spectral energy as a weapon. His sight evolved from simply seeing purple shades once he wielded his tool for the first time, and was able to one-hit the grudging Gobbledygook right out of its angry state. Unlike most of the other spectrals, he has not yet been seen to fire off a "spec-shot" made of his energy. Max's tool, an aluminum bat possessed by a giant snake-like spirit, grants him the ability to wield magnetism with most metal objects, including non-ferrous metals. With this power, he can either attract smaller metals to the bat - ranging from quarters and soup cans to the broken pieces of his scooter - or use it to rocket himself towards a large metal structure. Max claims that he can "aim" it so that only the objects he wants to attract will do so. This power, though not revealed until page 28 of Chapter 3, was hinted at by P.J. on the first page, claiming it was a "villainish sort of ability" - this being a reference to Magneto from the X-Men comic series, of which Zack is a fan. Relationships Max's father Max is often the victim of his father's childish shenanigans and gets comically frustrated with him a lot. The two seem to have a decent relationship, however, seeing as how they play board games together, talk often etc. Zoey Max and his nine year old sister seem to have a typical sibling relationship. Max tends to tease her, but she gives as good as she takes (for example seen where Max states he "doesn't have time to make fun of Zoey's shirt, resulting in her kicking a backpack in his direction which makes him fall down the stairs). Johnny Johnny pursued Max for much of his first day in Mayview, demanding fifty cents in return for Max landing on his face. While he is later shown acting relatively friendly towards Max, he is just as liable to beat him up for no reason. Isaac Max is reluctant to call Isaac his friend, yet they seem to be more friendly towards each other than most other characters. Isaac seems to think Max is his gateway to getting answers out of Mr. Spender and therefore formed an alliance with him (stating that Isaac could ask Mr. Spender questions through Max, and in return Isaac could answer Max's questions without Mr. Spender's vagueness), but that hope has been vanquished. Despite this, Isaac and Max seem to be more friendly towards eachother than the other members of the club. Isabel She was the first Activity Club member Max came in contact with, although it was a rocky start. Max called her when he thought he was in danger, and she responded (albeit skeptically) by bringing Ed with her to fight the spirit. Suzy Max is tormented by Suzy who insists that he should join her Journalism club and help her gain some information on the Activity club. He is often the brunt of her insanity despite his attempts to get away from her. Scrapdragon Scrapdragon is the spirit inhabiting Max's bat, giving him his magnet powers. They don't have much of a relationship, with Max frightening it into a tizzy during their first prolonged meeting. Image Gallery maxatchapter1.png|Outfit from the start of Chapter 1 maxonscooter.png|Outfit from the first half of Chapter 1 maxchapter2.png|Outfit from Chapter 2 maxchapter3.png|Outfit from Chapter 3 magnetpowers.png|MAGNET POWERS WHAAAT max outfit 2 chapter 4.png|2nd outfit from Chapter 4 Category:Spectrals Category:Characters Category:The Activity Club Category:Humans